


Stranger than Fiction

by katekat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekat/pseuds/katekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week.  Buffy.  Dragons.  You'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 4. Takes place just after A New Man
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Notes: Written in response to PhenDog's Fabulous Finals Challenge (read at the end of the story)
> 
> Feedback: sure? It's the first thing I've ever posted, so if you hate it, forgive me. But tell me about it.

She hurried down the hallway, coffee in hand, to take a seat before class started. Once everyone had filed into the room the professor began handing tests out to each row. Buffy accepted hers and reached down to her bag to grab her pencil. Just as she leaned over she realized that she was sitting in class without a stitch of clothing. In that exact moment she felt the eyes of the entire class on her. The professor looked at her sardonically and said, "Were you hoping this was going to get you a better grade, Ms. Summers? I assure you, regardless of your charms, I won't grade on a curve." The entire class laughed as, for some crazy reason, she stood up.

She started to splutter, "But . . . I just got done studying with Giles! I'll pass the test, really I will! I studied, I mean, really studied! " She moved towards a position at the bottom of the stairs. She looked back at the rest of the class while futilely trying to cover herself with her hands (one hand still clutching the test). Suddenly, a green spiny dragon crashed through the windows at the back of the classroom, breathing smoke and making strange woofffle woofle sounds. Buffy instinctively ran up the stairs, nudity forgotten as she rushed to defend her classmates. She scooted to a stop in front of it's steamy nostrils and held her pencil up like a stake, getting ready to shove it through the dragon's eyes.

"Buffy? What are you doing? You know you can't kill dragons!" shouted Riley from somewhere behind her.

Buffy yelled over her shoulder "Riley, for the last time, it's my job!! If you can't figure it out, shut up and get out" and started forward again.

Suddenly, just outside of the window, she heard the sound of a chainsaw begin it's rev. Giles appeared with chainsaw in hand and lept over the side of the windowsill into the room. The dragon, who had continued to threaten the students now fleeing the room with jets of steam, turned on it's tail to advance on Giles. Buffy screamed, "Giles no!" and raised her pencil higher.

Giles turned to look at her and grinned, "Don't worry Buffy! It's a just a disappearing-clothes dragon. I've got it covered. Which is more than I can say for you!" With that he ran up to the dragon, and severed it's head from it's shoulder with his chainsaw. It exploded, showering the room in little green and pink bits.

"Giles! It's my job to be the slayer and get rid of the big bad!" Buffy pouted, nudity still forgotten. Giles walked up to his slayer, covered in little pink and green bits and nothing else, and swept her into his arms.

"Yes, normally, but this way I get to see you naked." Before she could protest, he bent down to cover her mouth with his.

~ the end ~

*********************************

The challenge: Finals Week

Takes place during seasons 4 or 5 (for obvious reasons) when Buffy, Tara, and Willow (plus whoever you want as incidental characters) are busy taking their final exams.

Can be short--just a few paragraphs, or as long as you want, ships or not...but I want it to make me laugh! (I may need a reason to after my grades come back) I know that many of you are past this traumatic time in your life...but I also know that all of those of you who went through it still remember it no matter how long or short ago it was. Feel free to draw on your personal experience!


End file.
